Silver Millenium Neverended
by Serenity Diamond
Summary: Take 2 peoples! Reposted so that all of you can continue to have access to the very best of what I can put out.


Silver Millennium Never-ending  
  
By: Serenity Diamond  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own sailor Moon or any of the things or people associated with her. I really wish I did, but I don't. And please don't sue me, I'm REALLY broke!  
  
Chapter 1: Masquerade  
  
  
  
"Oh gods, I hope I'm not too late, " muttered Darien  
  
as he ran through the more obscure parts of the Moon Castle. Malachite better be right about this. If these passages don't lead to the ballroom, I'll be having a LONG ~discussion~ with him" Darien thought.  
  
--In the ballroom-  
  
"Where is he?" muttered Serena. "Calm down princess, he won't miss this. He NEVER misses any opportunity to see you; you know that, " chided Princess Mina. And seeing as she and Malachite had worked this whole thing out a few weeks ago, she didn't see how anything could go wrong.  
  
"That's easy for you say Venus," Serena said," I just worry sometimes, that's all."  
  
" Well cheer up. We still have work to do, and who could forget the fact that we're at a BALL?!?, Princess Lita voiced cheerily. Something about Lita just seemed to give Serena's spirits a lift, and immediately, her mood brightened.  
  
"Thanks Lita " Serena said.  
  
" No trouble at all, " piped Lita, who had just spotted a cute guy without a dance partner. "If you'll excuse me girls, I have some ^work^ to attend to." And with that, she began to casually saunter over in his direction.  
  
--Back to Darien-  
  
"It DID work! By gods, Malachite's a genius!" Darien breathed.  
  
He was standing at a back entrance to the ballroom, staring out at the milling crowd. " Ah, now where is she?" Darien wondered," I hope Mina remembers the plan." Mina, spotting Darien, decided to get it into gear.  
  
"Come on Princess Amy, Princess Raye, you too, lets go dance a little," Mina said as she ushered them onto the dance floor. * I hope this works* she thought.  
  
After checking his pocket for the ring, which was a white-gold band with a crescent moon-shaped diamond on it, Darien began to work hi way toward Serena.  
  
"Well, I might as well go down onto the dance floor," mused Serena to herself, "At least until Darien gets here." Suddenly, however, She was startled from her reverie.  
  
"Princess, may I have this Dance? It may be our last one." She knew that voice.... "Darien!!" Serena exclaimed softly as she offered her hand and descended the stairs. " I had to come and see you, " Darien murmured to her," Your mother knows I'm not a spy, you shouldn't worry about that anymore love."  
  
"What about Beryl?" Serena asked, " What about the gather in the armies?"  
  
"I'm worried too," Darien said thoughtfully, " but it may be all right, just wait and see; she may not attack at all." After a few more dances, the couple drifted out onto one of the balconies, content to just be together.  
  
Checking to see if they were alone, Darien began to pull the ring from his pocket as he knelt before Serena looking into his princesses eyes lovingly.  
  
"Serena, will you marry me?" Stunned silence greeted his query.  
  
"Will I?!?!" Serena gasped as she threw herself into his arms. "Of course! Of course I'll marry you Darien!" she said in breathless excitement.  
  
They sat like that, each in the arms of their love, gazing at the Earth and stars, glad to just have the other to hold.  
  
:-: An hour later :-:  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Yes, Serena?"  
  
"What are we going to do about Mother? And your parents?"  
  
"I'll take care of it all love, don't worry. I'll never leave you. Ever."  
  
-- In the Queen's chambers --  
  
"But Queen Serenity, why hasn't Beryl attacked yet?" Luna wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know Luna," the Queen said, puzzled," our sources say she should have been here by now. The real question is, what's stopping her?"  
  
"The villagers closest to the Negaverse portal reported a shimmering light, but other than that, there has been no activity for the past 48 hours in that area." Artemis reported calmly.  
  
"Well, if you say so Artemis," the Queen said slowly," then going to the party for a little while couldn't hurt." As they strode from the room, the briefest of flashes could be seen on the far side of the Earth, and then, as suddenly as it had come, the shimmering light vanished.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Silver Millennium Never-ending By Serenity Diamond  
  
Chapter two  
  
Love and Puzzlement  
  
(:-: A week later :-:)  
  
Bubbling with barely suppressed joy, Serena seemed to glide down the hallway, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Serena, Oh Serena. What's on your mind Princess Meatball Head?" quipped Raye.  
  
"Oops! Guess I spaced out again huh?" Serena grinned sheepishly as she stared at her feet.  
  
"You sure did Serena. Are you positive you're not ill?" inquired the ever- serious Amy-Princess of Mercury.  
  
"Of course she's all right," Mina smiled, "you don't think she'd miss her own wedding?" 'Especially since I've been through hell and high water to see it through this far' she thought.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right Mina," Amy admitted uncertainly, then added," but if you do feel ill Serena, I'll fetch the doctor at once!"  
  
"No really, I'm OK Amy," Serena said, "I'm just kinda out of it right now."  
  
:-: 2 hours later :-:  
  
Later on, within the confines of Serena's spacious rooms, a new bit of drama is unfolding.  
  
"OOOH! This dress fitting is driving me nuts!" Serena exclaimed as yet another pin was poked into her instead of the dress.  
  
"Just hold still dearie, and it'll be over with soon enough." The seamstress told her gently. "There," it was hard to tell who was more relieved, the seamstress or Serena as the dress was removed," all done my girl."  
  
"That's good," remarked Raye dryly," now we don't have to listen to her whine anymore!"  
  
"Well, if that's how you feel!" Serena wailed, "I'll just go then!" And she ran off towards the gardens.  
  
"Now you've done it Raye," Lita scolded," I'll have to make some more cupcakes to cheer her up now." Lita left then to start with her baking.  
  
"I have to and help out with the security and invitations." Mina voiced.  
  
"And I have to go do some extra research on weddings!" said Amy.  
  
"Fine, I'll just stay here then," Raye said firmly," this has to be cleaned up anyway."  
  
While the girls decide on how to deal with their situation, Serena, and Raye, the Queen and her advisors are mulling over the events of the past few days.  
  
"I still don't understand this!" Artemis said in exasperation as he banged his fist on the council table. He had changed to his human form, feeling that a human could argue his better than a cat.  
  
*Even when he's upset, he's still so HOT!* Luna thought with a small smile.  
  
"That is understandable Artemis," the Queen said," but there is nothing at this moment worth getting your tail in a knot!"  
  
"Um, Queen Serenity?" Artemis questioned tentatively.  
  
"Yes, Artemis?"  
  
"I'm a human, right now I don't have a tail." Artemis explained, turning and gesturing at his backside . *I wish he wouldn't DO that!* Luna thought distractedly. *Artemis must have no idea what that does to me!* She sighed a dreamy sigh and stared across the table at nothing.  
  
"Now, back to Beryl," Queen Serenity interrupted with a knowing glance at Luna. She knew very well what Luna must be going through.  
  
"Ever since that strange light pulsation on earth, no one has seen hide-nor- hair of her, or any of her minions." Artemis exclaimed heatedly.  
  
"Where is she? And what could have happened to her? Evil Queens don't just vanish into thin air with out a trace." Luna wondered.  
  
"Artemis, Luna, have there been any reports since the one about the light?" Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"No, not a single one!" they both answered simultaneously.  
  
"Just at the time this light supposedly appeared, I felt a brief power loss from the Crystal." Queen Serenity said in a low voice.  
  
"I hope this is nothing too serious." They all said at once.  
  
This was the last of it. With this show of unison, the tension burst, and soon, they were all laughing.  
  
"Now," Luna said, wiping the tears of mirth flowing down her face, "how about this wedding?"  
  
Serena heard the door close as she left; she would leave them alone if that's how they wanted it!  
  
*I must be soooo annoying! * She thought as she ran down the corridors towards the Moon Palace's rose gardens.  
  
Do they really hate me all that much? Or is it just the way things are going lately? I've always known Raye had a thing for Darien, but I never knew it was like THAT*  
  
Serena knew that she was a bit naïve where these things were concerned, and was not surprised that she had never noticed her friend's attraction to her fiancé.  
  
Half-blinded by her unshed tears, Serena stumbled down the path to the secret place in the garden that she and Darien frequented when they came here. She ducked, and entered the little copse of rose bushes, and sat down heavily. As she was sitting, she realized that she was not the only person there......  
  
"Darien!" Serena cried in surprise.  
  
"Who else were you expecting?" his voice held a note of amusement as he cocked his head at her.  
  
"Oh, I don't know" she said grinning," just a dashing handsome man to love me forever."  
  
"Is that all my dear?'  
  
"Well, I would also like a ........" Her voice was cut off as Darien's mouth claimed hers. Besides, what did she need with a house-sized cupcake anyway?  
  
Lita bustled around the kitchen, rolling her eyes and muttering to the ceiling. She was fuming! In a good way of course, but fuming none the less.  
  
Those two will be fighting for all eternity! *  
  
She thus far had produced a stunning batch of cupcakes, with one of Serena's favorite cakes almost ready to come out of the oven.  
  
" Now for the icing, and then for the Serena!" she mumbled to no one in particular as she busied herself with the final preparations.  
  
One by one, the other Princesses drifted into the kitchen, drawn by the delicious smells of Lita's cooking.  
  
"You know Raye," Mina mused as she munched on a cupcake," you might have been a little nicer to her. You know how uptight she's been lately."  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Raye said, shifting uncomfortably," I guess I COULD have softened the blow a little." Then she seemed to regain a bit of herself as a devilish look replaced her mask of sheepish discomfort.  
  
"Let's take these cupcakes to her. I think I saw her heading toward the gardens." Raye's all too innocent sounding voice was so brief, she hoped no one had caught it.  
  
"Um, OK, they're done anyhow." Lita said, having seen the expression that had flitted across Raye's face and the tone in her voice.  
  
Serena and Darien were having their own brand of fun in the garden while the scene in the kitchen was unfolding.  
  
Serena giggled, her hair in disarray, and her dress rumpled.  
  
"We must stop meeting this way Darien." She said in a melodramatic voice.  
  
"But why my lovely, when it is so obvious that we both enjoy it so much?"  
  
"Oh, just think of what the girls, or my mother for that matter, would think if they saw us?" she smiled as, in her mind, she saw the looks that would be on each one's face.  
  
"Well, what would they say if they saw THIS?" Darien asked as he pulled her down on top of him and began to kiss her passionately.  
  
Serena had gotten used to him kissing her like there was no tomorrow, but the sensation never the less made her want to melt into his arms.  
  
"Well, well, well, if we knew we'd be interrupting, I would have just stayed inside."  
  
The two of them looked up at the sound of another voice.  
  
"Raye! Amy! Mina! Lita! ," They both said, blushing a deep crimson, "what are you doing here?  
  
"We came down here to cheer you up with food, "Lita smirked as she observed Serena's position," but I guess Darien showed up first with a better form of consolation huh?"  
  
She winked as she finished, causing Serena's face to darken further, if that was possible.  
  
" Well, if it's consoling she needs, then that's what she'll get!" And with that, Darien once again claimed Serena's lips with his own in a fiery and passionate kiss.  
  
When it became apparent that the two weren't going to stop any time soon, the group wandered off into another part of the garden to wait for when they emerged.  
  
"Hope they finish up soon." Lita said as the four ate Serena's cupcakes.  
  
:-: Half an hour later :-:  
  
"Do you think they've gone?" Serena asked as she and Darien separated, gasping for breath, after yet another kiss.  
  
"I don't know love," he replied, smiling broadly, We certainly did give them a show there didn't we?'  
  
Serena blushed at this, leaning up against Darien's chest and looking around their little secluded spot.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," Darien said, casually stroking her waist.  
  
"Oh nothing," Serena said offhandedly," I was just thinking how nice another kiss would be."  
  
With an amorous growl from Darien and a giggle from Serena, the two once again collapsed onto the bench, utterly absorbed in their loving world, totally unaware of anything around them.  
  
*I hope the wedding night is this good! * Serena thought as the kiss lengthened, eagerly awaiting the day he would be HERS and ONLY hers.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
Silver Millennium Never-ending By: Serenity Diamond (Alternate reality) Chapter Three: Wedding Wonder  
  
:-: time :-: denotes passage of time (AN: ) denotes the notes of me, the author [ ] denotes mindspeech  
  
On with the fic! And this is the mushy chapter too! =^.^=  
  
:-: 3 days later :-:  
  
Servants, cooks, and decorators bustled about the Moon Palace, trying to make everything absolutely PERFECT for the big day. Queen Serenity had invited the royal family of Earth to stay in during and after the festivities, so their rooms were being prepared as well.  
  
"OOOH!" squealed a delighted Mina. "This is so.so.so, oh I don't know, CUTE!" The other princesses just sighed and shook their heads, both at Mina, and at the absorbed pair gliding down the hall.  
  
"This is just so perfect." Serena sighed, resting her head on Darien's shoulder. "You know Darien," She giggled, blushing," I always thought I'd marry you someday."  
  
"Glad to hear it Serena-love," he replied, amusement in his tone," Truth be told, I always thought the same thing. About marrying you someday too."  
  
"Really?" Serena asked, stunned.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well," she said, modestly, her eyes directed down at her shoes, "I never thought someone as handsome as you would ever want ME."  
  
"Serena, no matter what anyone else says, you will always be beautiful to me." He replied in a soft voice, trying to soothe her as best he could.  
  
As if any guy could look at her and not fall madly in love with her. He took that moment to look at her. She was an angel. From her blond buns all the way down to her toes, she was in every aspect to him, perfect. God himself could do no better than this masterpiece before his eyes.  
  
Serena just hugged his arm tighter to her chest, as a child with a toy, loving and refusing to part with her treasure.  
  
(AN: Warning, this will get mushy, so don't say I didn't warn you!)  
  
"Helloooo, control to the lovebirds!" Raye, Amy, Mina, and Lita chorused from a little further along the hallway.  
  
Blinking, the two regarded them with slightly glazed eyes, not really seeing them there.  
  
Mina walked up to the two and waved a have vigorously in front of each of their faces. "Nope, they're definitely out of it." She reported.  
  
"Time for me to try," Raye said, striding forward, intent on the pair, "maybe this'll snap 'em out of their little world." She jabbed each hard in the side with her finger, and stepped back, out of swatting range of the soon-to-be ticked off Serena.  
  
Raye knew her friend well, and she knew that if she was identified as the cause of the disturbance and was within reach, she would get it. Moon Princess or no, Serena could get vicious when interrupted.  
  
"Hey, what was that?" Darien and Serena both said testily. They had been disturbed from their lovey-dovey realm, and Serena for one, wanted a Darn good reason/explanation soon, or SOMEONE WOULD GET HURT!  
  
She spotted Raye off to the side, and slightly further back than the others. Guessing that she was the culprit, Serena vowed to get Raye back later, somehow. For now, however, she pretended not to notice.  
  
"Nothing!" her friends chimed, giggling incessantly for some minutes after that.  
  
"Now you all are coming to the rehearsal, aren't you?" Serena asked each in turn. "And don't forget, that nice lady who did my dress also made you each a stunning bridesmaid gown."  
  
"Neat." Mina sang happily.  
  
"Really? A bridesmaid? Me?" Amy said, unbelieving of her good fortune.  
  
"Cool Serena! Thanks!" Lita smiled then, remembering her ambition to be a bride someday too.  
  
"I always wanted to help with a wedding." Raye smiled at her too.  
  
It was some time before they all regrouped at the wedding rehearsal, but each felt that it was time well spent.  
  
Amy, deftly slipping the Mercury computer from her subspace pocket, examined the dress before her on the bed. "Perfect in every way, and such a pretty color too."  
  
Mina walked into her room, and spotting the box on her bed, sighed and collapsed next to it. "I wish I was the bride today!" she sighed to herself. It was all too much for her as she got up and put her new dress on. "I love it!"  
  
Raye looked around her room in the Moon Palace. It was just the way she liked it, red and silky.  
  
There were some chenchile throw pillows here and there. Sitting on her bed was a bag, which looked to contain the dress Serena had told her about.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder." she said as she walked over and dumped the contents of the bag onto her sheets. To say Raye was speechless would have been a vast understatement. "Oh great Mars!" she exclaimed quietly. Raye donned the dress and twirling, began to dance around her room to music only she could hear.  
  
Lita strode along the corridors, taking her time, for if not for the dress, she would not have returned to her quarters until nightfall.  
  
They reminded her too much of HIM. Running the last bit of the way to her door, she slammed it shut behind her. If Lita knew one thing, it was that she did NOT need any sympathy right now.  
  
Everything she ever owned, said, or did somehow spoke of him and how he had become so much a part of her life. But she would be strong, for Serena. Sailor Jupiter would not let the Princess down. Now to see about that gown.  
  
Amy, resplendent in a flowing dress of aquamarine blue that shifted shades as she walked, was the first to arrive. "My, my, they seem to have gone all out haven't they?" she muttered to herself as she gazed around the room.  
  
The walls were strung with white flower garlands, the floor strewn with rose petals running down each side of the aisle.  
  
The trellis arch, under which the couple would say their vows, was decorated with plants for every planet, a crystal flower for the moon, since no natural plant grew there.  
  
"Wow, this is SOME spread!" Lita said as she walked in.  
  
" I know, you think they forgot anything?" Mina wondered to no one in particular.  
  
" They certainly seem to have no holds barred." Raye commented, surveying the room with a look of intense concentration.  
  
At that moment, the two starry-eyed lovers walked in, their gazes once again locked on each other to the exclusion of the world.  
  
"Hey, I'm Princess of the Planet of Love, but this is getting a little too sugary, even for me!" Mina said, pretending to gag and pass out. She lost her balance, and falling down, landed in a cloud of pale orange.  
  
Raye snuck up to a mirror and twisting this way and that, tried to ascertain if the dress was on right. "This is a nice dress Serena." She ventured, trying to hide her excitement and failing miserably.  
  
Raye's gown was made of scarlet silk, and was VERY form fitting, until the point that flared out around the waist. It was the perfect dress for her. She had nice hips and was not ashamed to show them.  
  
"And did you see mine?" Lita asked them all, directing their attention to her for the first time in a while. She had been looking for a way to get her mind off of her love, and this dress and the wedding, followed by the reception would just about do the trick.  
  
The dress definitely cinched the deal. It was forest green with a slit up the side that ended at the knee, and was embroidered with the pattern of a rose. When seen from the front, it seemed as if a giant green rose was growing up the front of Lita's dress.  
  
"Oh, those dresses are BEAUTIFUL!" Serena cried. She didn't look half- bad herself, Darien thought as he watched the scene unfolding from the doorway.  
  
Her usual dress, a white one with a flowing skirt and an empire waist, her usual two buns, and veil-which was strung between the buns on her head.  
  
"Good day, my lovely ladies, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in such splendor?" Darien commented suavely as he sauntered in, his gait easy, his stance relaxed. They all blushed, smiling, and rustled their gowns, staring around at nothing.  
  
Darien was clad in black slacks and a white silk dress shirt.  
  
"You look nice Darien." Serena purred, admiring him from her vantage point. Darien knew she was doing it too, and took that moment to look her over as well. As he did so, he noticed that as her dress was her usual, it was strapless, and showed a good deal of her breasts.  
  
Don't think about that NOW, Darien told himself sternly. Besides, he chuckled, that will come later. Staring into space as he thought, Darien didn't notice Serena slowly advancing on him, a wicked glint in her eye.  
  
"Oh Darien dear," she said in her most innocent voice, so low that only the two of them could hear it, "how's it going in there?"  
  
As she talked, she pressed herself strategically against him in all the right places, the pleasure of the touches shocking him back into reality.  
  
"Serena!" Darien sucked in his breath as their hips touched.  
  
"Yes love?" she said in a sweet voice, belied only by the devilish look that was still sparkling in her eyes.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?" He gasped raggedly.  
  
"No, just being nice. After all, we are getting MARRIED today." She said, casually flipping a lock of his hair out of his face as she talked, smiling.  
  
She was driving him crazy! Would drive him to his death! Already, his lower stomach was telling him to stop standing there already! He was casting about in his mind distractedly, desperately trying to subdue the desires that threatened to make him a fallen man, right here on the floor.  
  
Serena, seeing that she was pushing the limits of his control, slid off of him reluctantly. Not too fast though, she wanted him to tell she meant business.  
  
Serena moved to stand by Darien's side instead, holding his hand. Even this minor touch was sending jolts of heat and electricity down their spines, but at least at such a small scale, they could control it.  
  
While the group were inspecting each other and the decorations, another discussion continued in the council chamber.  
  
There had been many tense meetings of late, all on the subject of the evil Queen Beryl. The assault that all thought had to be coming had not arrived, and the populace was suspicious. Many did not know, but Queen Serenity had known of Beryl's threat for quite some time now.  
  
"OK, what are the facts up to this point?" Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"As far as I know," Artemis said, gesturing to Luna," the facts are thus.  
  
"1. There was a strange flash if light coming from the Negaverse portal on the far side of Earth 10 days ago.  
  
2. Since then there has been no activity by Queen Beryl.  
  
3. She has not attacked the moon." Luna read off of her notepad.  
  
"But why? What has happened?" Queen Serenity asked, her face a mask of worry, concern, and bewilderment, "As far as I know, nothing, save the Imperium Silver Crystal has near that power potential."  
  
At this, they all three began to look depressed and worried. If there was something equal to or surpassing the Crystal's power, where had it come from, and why hadn't they sensed it before?  
  
"Now, we can't get all stressed out and worried," Queen Serenity said, trying to be bright, and sounding for a brief moment, more than ever like her daughter, " I'm sure all will turn out right." I hope so, she thought to herself. What will become of us? Our kingdoms, the planetary alliance? I sincerely hope that whomever has granted us the peace, will continue to do so.  
  
"What we all need right now is something to get our minds off Beryl and onto more pleasant things." Luna said, seeming to gather momentum as she spoke.  
  
"Ah yes. I think I know to what you are alluding Luna!" Queen Serenity said, picking up on Luna's lead. "This is so good. Finally getting the two of them together." she sighed deeply, her mind far off in the past of her memories.  
  
["Looks like she's out of it"] Artemis commented to Luna.  
  
["Sure does. Oh well, we'll just go and help out with the wedding preparations, shall we?"] Luna replied, throwing a glance at the Queen, still lost in thought.  
  
"Hm, what? Oh dear," Queen Serenity mumbled, her eyes refocusing at their movements," I'm getting senile in my old age, aren't I?" She stood, straightening her dress, soon looking as regal as ever.  
  
"Your Majesty!" Luna and Artemis said vehemently, "You are only 150 years old, and judging by your mother, you will live to be at least 1,500 before you get to the stage of senility."  
  
"Thank you both," she smiled at them warmly," I guess it was just the melancholy thoughts." Queen Serenity sighted, and started towards the door, looking back at them. " Let us proceed to the hall then?" And with that, they were on their way.  
  
The four girls groaned aloud at yet another highly suggestive display of affection from their friends.  
  
"Get a room you two!" Raye snapped, then smiled to take the sting from her words.  
  
"Oh we will, we will......." Darien nearly purred, tightening his grip on the flushing Serena. Suddenly, his eyes clouded over and he went into a rigid trance. Serena waved her small hand before his face frantically, but to no avail.  
  
" Guys," she said, beginning to worry when the movement did not bring him back," what's going on with him?"  
  
" Dunno," Lita said, eyeing Darien curiously," maybe he's just spacey like you." She giggled, amazed at how much she sounded like Raye at that moment.  
  
"OOH! You people!" Serena growled, fuming, but was cut short as Darien returned to consciousness, shaking his head.  
  
"Wha? What happened?" Darien asked them, blinking slowly. "All I remember is going sort of funny, and then I saw a little girl with pink hair running towards me calling 'Daddy!' " He sighed, then looked up at them bemusedly. "Weird huh?"  
  
Before any of them could answer, Queen Serenity entered, followed by Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Hello Serena. Darien. Girls." She said, scanning the hall.  
  
"Good Morning Queen Serenity." They chimed together, with Serena adding a cheerful "Good day Mother!"  
  
"Are you ready for the rehearsal now ladies and gentleman?" Artemis asked, for he would be officiating.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Ready when you are"  
  
"All right"  
  
"Definitely"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"All right, let's get going then," Artemis said, unrolling a list of procedures from his pocket. He flattened them out and began directing them to their spots in the ceremony.  
  
"Amy, you will be on the left side of the aisle behind Lita. Raye, you'll be on the right side behind Mina. Serena, Darien, you will walk down the center of the aisle slowly."  
  
They all assumed their positions, each smiling broadly.  
  
"Okay, now we'll move to the next part. You four," he pointed at Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye," will walk down the sides of the aisle and halt just before the trellis." They nodded.  
  
"Serena, Darien, you will walk forward until you reach the trellis. Here, Darien will lead Serena inside and that will turn to face each other." Serena smiled, and Darien nodded to show he had heard Artemis' words.  
  
"All of you will start walking as soon as Darien and Serena emerge, and will halt at the trellis," Artemis said, scanning his list," When they are facing each other under it, you four will back off two paces."  
  
He gestured for them to proceed with the instructions given them thusfar, and they all did so, still smiling.  
  
"Serena, this is the place where your mother, as well as yours Darien, will step forward and bless you union with the crystal." Luna told them, taking over from Artemis. ["Go get a drink love, you look like you could use it"] she told Artemis.  
  
["I think I will Luna darling, can you cover for me?"] he thought at her, looking relieved.  
  
[Of course] she thought, smiling [Just go, and come back when you're ready, I can handle things.]  
  
Artemis left then, striding off in the direction of the kitchens to get some water and satisfy his sudden thirst.  
  
" Do you all understand?" she asked them, her gaze shifting to each in turn.  
  
"Yes, I think we do," Amy looked around at them and received nods of agreement," it seems so."  
  
" Each of you will return to your rooms and rest, it's going to be a long night." Queen Serenity said, ushering them out of the room.  
  
"Serena, you are to go to your room, and no sneaking out," at this, Serena began to protest, but the Queen cut her off," now, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."  
  
Serena sighed, but complied, and trudged reluctantly up the stairs to her room. Queen Serenity turned to Darien next.  
  
"Darien, your parents have just arrived, if you would like to go and speak with them."  
  
"Thank you, Queen Serenity." he said, turning to return to his rooms and see his parents.  
  
"As for the rest of you," she said, smiling at them, " you have 30 minutes before you must be here. Go take off those dresses and get some rest."  
  
" Yes ma'am!" they replied in unison, and laughing to themselves, split up to return to their rooms.  
  
Serena had nerves; bad. She paced to and fro, attempting to vent her nervousness through thorough walking.  
  
Do not misunderstand, Serena was overjoyed, but she also feared that she would somehow ruin the biggest night of her life, and embarrass Darien so much that he would leave her.  
  
"Nothing will happen, everything is fine; nothing will happen, everything is fine....." she chanted over and over; a mantra to calm herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Darien was doing the same thing. Panicking. Normally, Darien was calm and collected, nothing ever ruffling that cool exterior. But all that truly knew him could see the tension.  
  
"Darien dear, are you sure you're all right?" His mother, the Queen of Earth asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes Mother, I'm fine," he said, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth," just nervous."  
  
She smiled at him, watching her son fairly vibrating with the nerves he was feeling. Glancing over at her husband, she glimpsed an understanding, sympathetic look he was directing at Darien.  
  
"Son," he said seriously," I just want you to know that I'm proud of you and I love you."  
  
Darien was speechless. He had never received such words from his father before. Sure, he had gotten many kind words, but none as deep and loving as these.  
  
"Thank you Father." Darien said. He straightened, and squaring his shoulders, said," I need to go now, it's almost time."  
  
His mother nodded. "We'll be along shortly dear, you go on." she said.  
  
As Darien walked briskly down the corridor, heading for the ceremony hall, his parents gazed after him fondly.  
  
" Do you truly think he'll be all right George?" Queen Marie asked her husband.  
  
"I'm sure he will Marie," King George replied, grinning," I had the same case of nerves before our wedding."  
  
She smiled up at him and hugged him, laughter in her eyes. "Let's go then, we don't want to be late." Arm in arm, they walked down the corridor, following the path Darien had taken.  
  
Serena was ready. At least, as ready as I'll ever be, she thought.  
  
"You'll do fine honey," Queen Serenity said soothingly to her daughter," I'll be there the whole time."  
  
Serena smiled at her mother, grateful for her comforting presence.  
  
["Thank you Mother"] Serena thought, gratitude in her mental tone.  
  
["Think nothing of it dear-heart] she smiled back at her daughter ["Besides, what would you ever do without me?"]  
  
["Probably go stark raving mad!"] Serena thought, and giggled at the thought of her running crazy on the palace grounds.  
  
"You're all done. Go, and have a good time."  
  
Serena straightened to her full height, looking every inch a royal princess. "Okay, I'm ready." And she walked down to the little room from which they would all emerge from into the hall.  
  
"Wow...." Mina sighed, enthralled, " You look great Serena."  
  
"Thanks Mina" she replied shyly.  
  
"Doesn't she guys?" Mina said, turning to face the assembled girls.  
  
"Yeah," Lita said with a dreamy sigh.  
  
"Naturally" Amy told her, smiling warmly.  
  
"Serena..." Raye said, tearing up," you look gorgeous." and Raye gave her a big hug, then stepped back, sniffling.  
  
"Aw, guys!" Serena half-moaned, as she pulled them into a tight hug.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" Darien said, stepping through the doorway.  
  
"No, you're just in time." they said, beckoning him into the group hug.  
  
He squeezed himself in between Serena and Raye, hugging them all tightly.  
  
"TWO MINUTES TO MAGIC TIME!" a voice shouted through the archway," EVERYBODY TO THEIR PLACES!"  
  
"Bye guys! Have fun!" Serena said as they all filled out the door into the hall.  
  
"Good luck!" Amy whispered to Serena, who just smiled.  
  
Voices buzzed in the "chapel" as all present eagerly awaited the start of the ceremony. A hush fell over the crowd, slowly working it's way from the back of the room forward.  
  
Serena and Darien advanced up the aisle slowly, moving only about 1ft at a time. Anticipation and joy hung in the air, so thick it was almost palpable.  
  
Finally reaching the end, they turned to face each other. The veil she wore hid Serena's face, but Darien could see her eyes shining through it.  
  
Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye fell back their two paces, small smiles appearing on each of their faces as they watched their friends under the arch.  
  
Artemis stepped up to the platform, a broad white ribbon in his hands. "Do you, Princess Serenity, Crown Princess of the Silver Millennium and the Kingdom of the Moon, Take this man as your wedded husband? For now and forever?"  
  
"For now and forever." Serena said, all nervousness and hesitation gone.  
  
Satisfied, Artemis turned next to Darien, standing tall and stiff across from Serena. "Do you, Prince Endymion, Crown Prince of Earth, take this woman to be your wedded wife? For now and forever?"  
  
"I do. For now and forever." Darien said, his voice full of love and pride.  
  
Luna walked up then, and handed each the rings they were to give to one another.  
  
Serena's was the same one. Darien had given it to her when he proposed, and she wanted no other, this one was so special.  
  
Darien's ring, being of a more manly style, was a wider yellow gold band with a perfectly spherical blue diamond perched within the cup for it on the ring. Darien smiled, knowing it had been Serena who had designed it.  
  
"Each of you will place the ring in your hand on the finger of the person opposite you," Artemis said," you will now clasp hands."  
  
Serena and Darien did so, the slight touches sending a jolt through them both. Artemis smiled, and began to wrap the ribbon around their clasped hands. " I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
"You bet!" Darien said, drawing a few chuckles from the watchers nearest them. Lifting Serena veil from her face, he tilted her chin up, and kissed her. This was no ordinary kiss; it was a fusing of souls.  
  
Queen Serenity and Queen Marie stepped forward. Standing by Serena, Queen Serenity raised the Silver Crystal above her head. Queen Marie, moving to stand beside Darien, raised the Golden Crystal over her head. In unison, they intoned,  
  
"Great crystals, symbols societies, our peoples, peace and love, bless this union with your power, grant these two your light!"  
  
As they spoke, Serena began to glow silver, Darien to glow gold.  
  
["What's happening?"] Serena said, sensing a new link in her mind, that, oddly enough, felt like Darien.  
  
["Serena, is that you?"] Darien asked, attempting to establish why he felt like she was in his head.  
  
["Darien!?! What's going on, what is this?"]  
  
["I think our minds have been linked Serena. I think we're hearing each other's thoughts."] He said, smiling.  
  
They both opened their eyes just in time to see the gold and silver auras, which had meshed together to form a pulsating shimmering shield around them, fading into nothingness.  
  
"I now present to you, Princess Serena and Prince Darien, the next crown rulers of the Silver Millennium!" Artemis announced, and no one could miss the overwhelming pride in his voice.  
  
The guests cheered and clapped as the couple led the way to the ballroom and the wedding reception.  
  
Everyone was celebrating. Serena felt so full of joy, she thought she would burst if she got any happier.  
  
["I know how you feel. Literally"] Darien chuckled in her mind.  
  
["Oh! I forgot about that!"] She blushed, wondering how she could forget something so important.  
  
["It's all right Serena, you'll get used to it."} He said, and hugging her to him, steered them to the dance floor. If someone had told them they were in heaven, Darien and Serena would not have argued.  
  
"Aren't they adorable?" Mina whispered from where she was standing, concealed by the curtain.  
  
"Yes, but are you sure this is right? I mean, we ARE spying on them." Amy asked, looking around with a worried expression.  
  
"Sure it's OK Ames," Raye smirked, using the nickname to get her attention," Besides, what else is there to do with the resident love birds otherwise occupied?" She grimaced as they twirled around the floor, looking as if they would ascend the stairs to heaven at any moment.  
  
"Dancing?" Lita said speculatively, wistfully eyeing the other side of their curtained refuge.  
  
"Lita!" they all snapped as Lita began to pull back the curtains that were obscuring them from view.  
  
"Ooh!" Raye said suddenly.  
  
"What!?! What's happening? Are they doing something?" all of the Princesses crowded around Raye's peephole.  
  
Serena and Darien were kissing out on the balcony where Darien had originally proposed.  
  
"Is that all? They're only kissing AGAIN. I can see that any old time!" Lita said in exasperation, and dragging the rest of them behind her, parted the curtains and left their hideout.  
  
["Darien?"]  
  
["Serena? What is it?"]  
  
[Oh, nothing. This is just so.right."]  
  
["I agree, there's nothing better."]  
  
"Hm, JUST right..." Serena mumbled as the excitement and tension of the day took it's toll, and began to doze, resting her head on Darien's chest. At this, Darien smiled. She could look so cute when she was unaware of being watched. Still smiling, Darien gently shook Serena awake.  
  
"Serena? C'mon , wake up so you can go to bed."  
  
"Wha.? Oh, right." She said drowsily. I think it worked, she thought to herself. He's going to help me go upstairs, and then...  
  
(AN: And we all know where this is going * coughcough *)  
  
Darien led Serena out of the ballroom, down the hall, and up the stairs to the room they would now share. Fully awake now, but not wanting to let Darien in on the fact, Serena continued to be semi-comatose as he helped her all the way into the room.  
  
As they passed the door, Serena lightly kicked it with her foot, and it closed behind them with a soft click. Yes, this is working! Now all I have to do is get him over by the bed, She thought.  
  
Darien still had NO clue as to what was going on. He thought he was just giving his new wife an assist to bed, so she could get a little rest before they, um, consummated their marriage.  
  
This really sucks, he thought, feeling Serena's body 'unintentionally' pressed up against him. No, she's tired, I'm NOT going to do this to her NOW, Darien thought.  
  
["But why not dear heart? I am, as you can see, fully awake"] Serena thought at him, a wicked smile curving her mouth.  
  
For a moment, Darien stood pole-axed from shock. Then, as suddenly as it had come, the feeling of incredulity was gone, replaced by a driving desire.  
  
["Wish and you shall receive my love"] he said, all his inhibition gone. Heading straight for the large bed in the center of the room, he flung them both down upon it.  
  
This is JUST right..Serena thought, before all was lost in the flood of sensations.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Subchapter to Ch. 3 "The Hentai subchapter" (A.k.a. the reason this is rated NC-17)  
  
A warm haze crept over Serena's mind as they landed on the bed, which oddly enough, had been turned down already, displaying the satin sheets she didn't remember ever being there before....  
  
[Do you like them love?] Darien asked her, smiling fondly through eyes glazed with his desire.  
  
[Yes, actually, I do.... they feel so nice against skin...]  
  
"Well, shall we see just how nice they feel against your skin my lovely?" Darien inquired, his voice already becoming deeper and rough.  
  
Serena panicked, she had thought of this, certainly, dreamed of it even, and had enjoyed every minute of torturing and pleasure that he had given her before, only now that it actually came down to it, she was scared to be disrobed and to have to face him that way.  
  
Through the new link of their minds, he sensed that something was wrong, and looking down upon her, he saw her eyes widen and the color draining from her face. For this he slapped himself mentally, he knew that she was terrified of something, and that he needed to fix whatever it was now, before she became too far gone to correct it.  
  
"Serena, love, look at me, listen to me, just for a moment, here, sit up, take a deep breath, focus......" Darien coaxed, pulling her gently to a sitting position as he slid off the bed to stand before her on one knee.  
  
She hid her face from him, ashamed now of her moment of terror, fearing above all that he would take this as a personal affront and renounce her then and there. Trembling, Serena raised her head to look him in the eye as he had requested.  
  
Again Darien cursed himself for allowing her to become thus, seeing now a thousand ways he could have made this easier on his beloved.  
  
"I'm sorry Darien, I didn't mean to get all scared like that, it's just, well, I've never done this before, I don't know how to do anything. And I'm just so afraid that I'll do something wrong... and... and... you'll...leave....." Serena choked out before she dissolved into quiet tears. Slowly Darien rose and sat beside her on the bed and held her as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder.  
  
[I Love you, please, never forget that. I will never renounce you, never leave you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever known, please do not be ashamed to show yourself to me, please, I will never reject you, believe me.....] He told her, pouring his heart into this desperate plea to reach her.  
  
Serena shook her head, awed that he held this sort of feeling inside, though she supposed that she had known it all along. Lifting her hands from her lap where they had been resting, she raised his head to hers and gave him a kiss.  
  
Just a small one, hesitant and it was all that Darien could do to keep from leaping on her invitation and diving down her throught. He kept his calm through some unknown force of will and kept this kiss mild; just a normal one that they would have exchanged in a free moment alone, and he felt her begin to relax against him.  
  
Deciding that familiar things would be best for easing Serena into this new territory, he began to stroke her as he normally would in their little garden interludes. Running his hands lightly over her sides, he deepened their kiss slightly, pleased when she uttered a small sigh of pleasure, and taking this as a sign to continue thusly.  
  
Falling smoothly into the pattern, Serena's confidence began to slowly return to her, giving her the courage to begin to kiss back now.  
  
Further emboldened by his acceptance of her advances, she began to let her hands rove freely over his back. Though they still wore all of their clothes, Serena could feel the finely toned muscles in his back moving under her fingers.  
  
His skin had suddenly become ultra-sensitive, and Darien could feel the slightest touch of her delicate fingertips, even through his suit.  
  
'We'll have to see what we can do about these pesky layers....' he thought to himself as he, in a maneuver of his own, began snaking one hand up Serena's long skirts.  
  
She had almost forgotten her fears now, that terrified inhibition was almost gone, and was further weakening by the second. How much longer she could hold out was a mystery even to her at this point, and then she noticed what he was doing.  
  
'Sneaky little thing, he'll not get away with this....' she thought, her mindset becoming one of the seductive temptress, a far cry from the shy and modest girl she had once been. With a desire all of their own it seemed, her small hands worked their way beneath Darien's jacket, pushing it off and casting it to the floor.  
  
He looked at her then, and was slightly surprised at the look of desire and calculation he saw in her eyes. She smiled, running her tongue across her teeth and giving him a coy wink. Tossing her head back, she paused for a brief instant, and then, with the help of her training with the crystal, did something quite new to her. She made Darien's shirt disappear.  
  
He gasped, feeling the warm air on his bare back where his shirt had been only seconds before. Serena smiled, and then spread her arms wide, inviting him to try to do the same.  
  
[Well, I have more layers than you love, so you'll just have to either let me remove a few, or you can do that for me as well....] He said, looking at her in a way that was both a challenge and a desperate plea brought on by the rising tide of desire inside him.  
  
[Have it your way, dearest love of my heart.......] She thought back at him, her mental tone that of one full of passion, and with one more thought, had him completely nude before her.  
  
Serena got off of the bed then, pushing Darien down onto the sheets as she rose to hug one of the posters of the bed. She chuckled then, and began to walk in a circle around the bed, which stood in the center of the room. He could feel her gaze like liquid fire, burning every place it rested upon his body as she continued to survey him.  
  
Twirling with a lithe grace, she danced around the bed, swaying to and fro, enjoying every small sound he made in response to her tempting. She had not tied him down with anything, but she might as well have, for he was held in thrall by this little witch, she ensnared his mind, body, and soul and held them, all the while moving about him and a dance of seduction.  
  
'I wonder if I should get on with my plan now, or just let him sit there, he's so cute when he wants me....' Serena thought, her soft laughter like silver bells in the softly lighted room. She reached out with her mind, stroking his hardness with her invisible hands, delighting in the moans that escaped his lips.  
  
Darien had closed his eyes long ago, preferring to picture in his mind his beautiful love, dancing to a tune only she could hear.  
  
[Love, you want to open your eyes now, trust me] She whispered into his mind, and chuckled softly as his eyes flew wide and he gasped at where she was, and what she was doing.  
  
While Darien had been occupied with the torture of her mental hands, she had quietly slipped off her dress and had crawled onto all fours to perch just over top of his hard and aching body.  
  
[You like?] Serena asked mischievously, smiling down at him as he panted, the beads of sweat dripping unheeded onto the sheets.  
  
[I like.......] He replied, lying as still as he could, still fearing that one wrong move would send her into a fit of fright. [You needn't worry about that dearest one, I'll be alright now.] She soothed, still stroking him with her mental fingers.  
  
Darien reached out and arrested those marauding tendrils, and gently returned them to their owner. He then looked back at Serena, sensing that she was not done with him quite yet.  
  
"You're right darling, I'm not done with you, though I will only continue on one condition...." She said, her serious tone belied by the mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Anything love, anything you want...." He panted, looking at her with eyes full of want, and his need of her very evident now.  
  
"Very good, the condition is that you must, when you feel the moment is right, take control from me and do with me as you will." She said.  
  
"I can do that..." Darien told her, thrilled to no end that she was asking this of him.  
  
"Then I shall continue..." And with that, Serena pressed her full length against him, pinning his hardness to his stomach with her hips, rubbing them back and forth slowly across it, her tongue darting out to begin to paint his neck.  
  
Darien began to moan then. And each small sound from him only drove Serena onwards. His hands still grasped the sheets tightly, and he gripped them harder still, trying to hold himself as she carried out her plan.  
  
His gasping and panting, the low moans that came forth from him were the most beautiful things she had ever heard, and it was then that she decided to let him have the full force of her assault.  
  
Slowly, excruciatingly deliberate, Serena levered her body away from his. He arced slightly, trying to recapture her, but she evaded him, and began to kiss and paint, working her way down from the neck.  
  
Darien's eyes flew wide from shock, he never imagined that anything could be like this. Even the dreams he'd had about this very night paled in comparison to what Serena was doing to him.  
  
Alternate cold and hot flashes cascaded through him, each accompanying the movement of her tantalizing little tongue towards where he most wanted it to go.  
  
He sucked in his breath when she reached his aching hardness, and let out that breath with a low moan as she ran her tongue up and down, back and forth, around and around him, bringing Darien to a before unknown height of pleasure.  
  
Smiling to herself, Serena rose to straddle his waist, the tip of him just touching her wet opening.  
  
"Having a little problem?" They both asked each other at once, which only served to show how much in tune they were at that point.  
  
[Oh, you think you have a problem now....] Serena crooned to him, starting to circle her hips around the pulsing tip that was lodged within her. At this point, he could no longer hold it in, and Darien began to call out her name, and this caused her to stop for a minute.  
  
She looked at him, lying beneath her, calling her name mindlessly, and yet, he still would not take her. Serena felt like the queen of the world, that he would love her this much to do this beneath her, and she loved him all the more for granting her this final choice.  
  
And she took it, spreading her legs so that she fell, impaled upon him, gasping as a fire ripped through her insides, feeling like a hot metal poker had been driven within her.  
  
Now was his time, Darien knew, and releasing his hold on the sheets, he flipped them both over to where he was now above her.  
  
Serena cried out in pain, small tears springing to her eyes, and she reached out to grab hold of Darien.  
  
Instinctively knowing what he needed to do, Darien began to push slowly into her, keeping his pace steady. Serena writhed beneath him, not knowing what this pain was, but wanting to get rid of it. And as suddenly as it had come, the painful fire in her belly was gone, replaced by the feeling of a rising tide of molten, honeyed desire for the man above her.  
  
Darien began to go faster now, thrusting into her soft insides, reveling in her small cries and the way her hips were beginning to rise up to meet his.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her, and was surprised by the animal savagery with witch she grabbed onto his neck and began to kiss him. There was no mercy in her now, only a dragon within her belly that told her that she needed him to do whatever he was doing, needed him to finish her.....  
  
Darien took this as his cue to push as fast as he could, as hard as he was able, rocking his hips in the same circles she herself had used before. Serena cried out for him, now clinging to his neck as if he were her only hope, lost as she was in the sea of desire. And then she began to feel them, the bands of muscle which surrounded his imprisoned length were beginning to constrict.  
  
They were slow, but beginning to increase in frequency and intensity both. She heard herself calling out something, but could not decipher it through the pounding of her blood in her ears. Now she knew, she felt them coming. In the far off distance, she thought she heard her voice calling to Darien for more, but she wasn't sure.  
  
And then it hit, the clenching around him driving him almost insane with the pleasure that was now ripping though his entire body like lightning. They both cried out as the climax hit them at the same time, sending them flying into a realm of snowy whiteness, soft and warm.  
  
Some time later, they awoke to a tangle of sheets and the feel of their bodies together as they lay side by side. Darien sighed contentedly, thinking that if what people said was true, that this got better every time, that he might not survive it, though his thoughts were then interrupted when Serena stirred beside him, blinking slowly and propping herself up on one elbow.  
  
"Can't move love?" He asked her, and she shook her head, for apparently, she could not speak either.  
  
Serena scooted herself over until she was lying on her side with her body pressed against his. She threaded one arm under his neck and let the other fall over his chest, moving her right leg to lay it across his legs. She nestled her head into the hollow of his shoulder, and with a dreamy sigh and a small smile, was soon asleep.  
  
Darien lay there for a moment, contemplating this creature beside him, reveling in the bond they now shared, and feeling fierce protectiveness for his new wife.  
  
[Sleep my angel, and my your dreams be pleasant] he thought to her, sighing as he settled down beside her, pulling the sheets over their bodies, and with a final sigh of complete and utter happiness, he too fell into sleep. 


End file.
